Abandon All Hope
by amourdesoi
Summary: In which trying to get a few moments of peace on the boardwalk segues into the world going to Hell in a hand basket - and unfortunately for her, she's along for the ride. Reboot!Dante x OC.
1. i

A/N: Loved the reboot, blah blah blah. Edited this to make it so the prologue/first chapter are together as it probably flows better that way.

PS: Forgive me if some parts are not correct, I'm going off my memory and a semi recent replay.

I don't own DMC.

* * *

 **ABANDON ALL HOPE**

i.

If someone were to ask Remy how she'd gotten herself into this dire situation – being dazedly dragged along by some guy in some sort of twisted dreamscape, chased by... by _things –_ she wouldn't really know what to say.

It had all started at the boardwalk; if she were honest with herself, the strange happenings in her life had started a while ago, but for all intents and purposes of explaining her current predicament, the boardwalk would have to do.

Remy had just finished her shift at the diner, a little rundown place that was only still there because it had cheap food and was situated next to the ocean. It had been a typical shift, complete with complaints and shitty tips and customers that got a bit too handsy – she was sure the ridiculous little uniforms all the girls were made to wear (courtesy of their sleazy boss) didn't help.

And so, deciding she needed to take a few moments for herself before she began the long trek home, Remy trudged up to the railing by the end of the boardwalk. Letting out a sigh, she crossed her arms on the railing and leaned forward, trying to just enjoy the breeze and all that _simple pleasure_ type of nonsense people liked to talk about.

That may have gone well and good until she heard someone banging on the door of the trailer parked somewhere behind her, the door banging open in response a few moments later. Sighing again, Remy opened her eyes; maybe actually looking at the ocean waves would help relax her a bit, she thought.

Her half lidded gaze snapped open as she took in the once sunny view. The sky had grown dark, so much and so quickly that she wondered if a storm were coming – and then she saw _it._

It growled a name as it rose from the sea; a horrible face with slits for eyes, its large and grotesque body growing ever closer.

" _Dante..."_ She thought she heard it rumble, and chills crawled up her spine and held her in place before she snapped out of it.

Remy backed away from the railing as her breath quickened, her head whipping around to see if anyone else was seeing the same thing. To her dismay, all she could see were silhouettes of the people that had just a few moments ago been milling about around her.

 _There's no way I fell asleep standing up, right? Or... maybe this is just another episode?_

"Shit. Back in Limbo." Came a disgruntled voice from behind her. "... Bad day for a hangover."

She could _see_ him, whoever he was. Remy might've averted her eyes at his nakedness if her mind was able to properly process such a courtesy, and then she realized he looked familiar. If it hadn't been for the hideous thing quickly approaching the boardwalk, she might have tried to place him. She turned back to the monster to see it shooting some sort of giant grapple, her hair flying against her face as it clamped onto the trailer behind her.

"Get your filthy fucking claw off my trailer!" The man screamed, in such a way that it made her think of an old man yelling at kids to get off of his lawn.

Remy could only watch as the man jumped into the trailer-turned-deathtrap, crashing out from the side fully clothed as the trailer snapped back into the air and exploded, courtesy of the forceful swat of the monster. Dimly, she was impressed at his proficiency.

"Missed." He chimed as the monster dove back into the water. It was then that he seemed to notice her as she stood there like a deer in headlights, her eyes wide as she gawped at him. His dark brows furrowed. "Hey, you-"

"W-what's... what's happening?" Remy stuttered, her hands fisted in the sides of her skirt. "What _was_ that – that..."

He examined her with eyes that seemed too sharp, especially when you considered the scent of whiskey that clung to him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not without suspicion.

"How am I supposed to know!" She yelled, feeling a bit indignant at his tone.

It wasn't like she _wanted_ to be … dealing with whatever this was. The boardwalk began cracking off to the side, sinister shapes taking form and making wretched noises; gasping, Remy backed away before she was being grabbed and shoved further away behind the stranger.

"Just do us both a favor and stay back there." Remy liked to think she was – or at least, _could be_ a reasonable girl; and so she decided not to argue with the guy who was unsheathing a sword that had come from nowhere and do as she was told.

"You wanna fight? Let's go."

The clang of blades rang out through the air and she held her hands to her chest, gnawing on her lip every time it seemed that the man would be hit or sliced open. The fight was over just as quickly as it had began, and she had to wonder how many times he'd been through this (if this were all real, that is).

Remy heard him muttering something about guns under his breath as the grapple shot out again, the wooden planks rippling under their feet.

"Look-" His eyes darted down to her name tag. "... Remy. Hang on, unless you wanna capitalize on your already shitty luck and become demon fodder."

"Demon _what_?" She squeaked before she was being yanked along the crumbling boardwalk.

A slew of curses came out of his mouth as she lagged behind, and she was gripped up and thrown over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes as he leaped forward. Eyes squeezed shut, she held onto him as best as she could as if he were her only lifeline – which seemed to be an accurate description at the moment.

Finally, she felt him land, and so she finally opened her eyes and slid off of him and onto her shaking legs.

"Ebony, Ivory. I missed you girls."

He was admiring a pair of guns when he suddenly spun around, shooting off rapidly as the creature reappeared. To Remy's dismay, the bullets bounced off its face before it dove back into the water.

It wasn't long before another demon appeared, floating around with tiny wings. Coming to her senses, at least a little bit, Remy darted towards a warped arcade. She wedged herself next to what used to be a pinball machine, hoping it would be enough to shield her from the chaos. _What the hell did I do that this is happening to me right now?_ As much as she wished it were all a dream, the whole situation felt too real; the fear coursing through her entire body and the heavy thumping of her heart were testament to that.

She watched him as he sliced his blade through the monsters and sent a hail of bullets at the ones out of reach, and when pinching herself didn't work – it had been a hopeless attempt to wake herself up, anyway – she could only think:

 _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

When the path seemed to be clear, she unsteadily pulled herself up before making her way over to him.

"You alright over there?"

"Yeah." She swallowed thickly. "I think a drink is in order after whatever this is... or five. If I'm still living, that is."

He barked out a short laugh in reply. "Just five?"

"Dante!"

They both turned around, the stranger – _Dante_ , she supposed – immediately swinging his guns forward.

"Don't shoot!" The hooded girl held her hands up, "My name is Kat, I'm not a demon. I'm still in the real world, you're in Limbo." Kat seemed to notice her then, looking both concerned and confused at the same time. "Someone got dragged in with you?"

"How come I can see you clearly?" Dante asked as he lowered one of his guns, ignoring her last question with the remaining pistol still up.

"I'm a medium – a psychic. I can phase into Limbo and communicate with you. I can see you, talk to you, but I'm not actually in Limbo with you." Kat glanced at her. "Not how she is, at least."

"And if I pull the trigger?"

"I'll die. I'm risking my life here for you. I want to help."

 _Help? That sounds like a great idea,_ Remy wanted to say. However, she was still stunned by everything going on; she felt more like an observer than a participant. It wasn't far from the truth, anyway.

"I don't need your help."

"The hunter has dragged you into Limbo. I can get you out."

"I've been down here before. I know how to get out. You fight whatever shit-sucking demon dragged you in here."

"You don't want to fight the Hunter. He's not your regular demon-"

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Both he and the girl, Kat, turned to face her. She – Remy, he thought as his eye caught her name tag again – appeared worse for the wear, her skimpy uniform made even more so by her rough arrival in Limbo. She wasn't bad looking, though; if she wanted to reward him in certain ways for rescuing her, Dante figured he wouldn't say no.

In that vein, Dante wondered if taking her with him was a mistake. He had to admit to himself that although he was great at being an asshole, he'd regret it at least a tiny bit if he left some defenseless girl by herself in Limbo. There was no doubt in his mind she'd have been torn to shreds in a matter of minutes – if that – if he hadn't. Hell, he was still wondering how the fuck she was even there with him.

 _I'll consider this my good deed for the day. Actually, lifetime may be more fitting._

"What's going on is you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, sweet cheeks."

"We don't have enough time for an explanation. I'm sorry." Kat turned away, her ghostly visage going further up the boardwalk. "Follow me, now!"

With little else in the way of choices, they ran after her, Dante picking off the demons with ease as they appeared. When she was just about out of breath, he paused and looked up at the ferris wheel. "Is that my coat?"

"Does that actually matter right now?" Remy huffed out, hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breath. It was then, of course, that the ferris wheel began moving. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Without warning, she was shoved off to the side as the ferris wheel groaned, beginning to spin away. Remy could only watch in disbelief as he somersaulted _into_ the ferris wheel, somehow managing to grab... his coat.

"... Ridiculous," She mumbled.

"Well," Dante said, brushing off his coat sleeves. "Buck up, princess. You'll probably see a lot more crazy shit before we get outta here."

 _Crazy to her, at least_. He tried to remember how he'd felt when he'd first entered Limbo, and figured it must be a thousand times worse for her. Dante took the liberty to assume that she hadn't killed any demons at an orphanage when she was a child as he had, and judging by the way she was still shaking, she'd never seen demons at all.

Just when he was considering the thought of trying to say something slightly reassuring or comforting to calm her down, the hunter demon appeared. The grapple shot out again, and Dante was almost glad for the interruption as he grabbed her again, dodging the destruction.

"Hey! Through here!" Kat's voice rang out, her silhouette turning into the Dollhouse.

Dante made a mad dash into the building, still holding onto the girl; as soon as they were past the threshold, the entrance was closed off by the debris. Dante set her down, turning back to the dark hallway.

"Oh, this is just perfect," She groaned. "This place terrifies me enough as it is."

"Feel free hold onto me, babe. It may just be your last chance to." Dante felt the tiniest bit like a bastard once he saw her dark eyes widen.

"Don't _tell_ me that!" Remy whisper-yelled before smacking him on the shoulder. "And don't go getting any ideas just because I'm going to take you up on that offer."

"Is that right?"

She sniffed before grabbing onto the back of his coat tightly with both hands. "I just feel like it's less likely I'll die if I do."

With that, they set off around the twists and turns in the darkness. It was eerily quiet; nervously, she searched for something to say to break the silence.

"Dante, right?"

He grunted in affirmation, which she took to be a better reply than silence.

"Remy. Guess you already knew that, though, since I still have this stupid uniform on." She sighed. "I take it this isn't the first time this has happened to you." Remy stated as they advanced down the hall, watching their reflections growing larger in the giant mirror at the end of the corridor.

Dante glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't exactly keen on sharing his personal history with her – a stranger. "I take it this is _your_ first time."

"In this... Limbo, or whatever you call it, yeah. But some of these things... I've seen some of it before. Not for this long, though," She babbled in her anxiousness, "I thought it was just a result of-"

The mirror promptly shattered, glass flying as Remy shrieked and released his coat in surprise. She stumbled back, falling on her rear as the hunter demon lunged for them. He grabbed her by her collar as he jumped back, narrowly avoiding a giant claw. Sparks flew as Dante held it off with his sword before it bounded off again.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Shouldn't we _not_ interact with the giant thing trying to kill us?" Remy hissed, heart pounding.

"I'm more of a 'face your problems head on' type of guy." He shot back, pulling her up by his hand.

"Clearly."

Some amount of fights, a situation involving sawblades (that Remy would rather never revisit – or any of it, really), and hanging onto Dante for dear life later, they reached the exit and emerged onto the boardwalk. Something came whizzing by with such force that a snow white wig found itself on top of Dante's head.

"Not in a million years." He sneered, looking at his reflection in a cracked mirror.

Remy was in the middle of absentmindedly thinking he'd be able to pull it off when the demon showed up again. Dante was in the middle of emptying his clips into its face when Kat rejoined them.

After explaining that the demon was – of course – bulletproof, Kat mentioned something about a rift before running off, Dante and Remy behind her. She pushed her legs to go faster upon seeing the lit up _GOODBYE!_ sign growing closer.

"We made it!" Remy exclaimed with a weary smile, looking back at him.

The smile immediately fell as the wooden planks shot up, creating a barrier between Dante and herself.

"D... Dante!" She began pounding on the wooden barricade against her own instinct of self-preservation, though it was for naught. Remy hadn't been able to do anything earlier, and wouldn't be able to do anything now. He'd helped her survive even though she'd just been baggage to him; it wasn't _fair_. "Hey!"

And then the sky wasn't an angry red anymore. She could see the stray ferris wheel, toppled onto its side in the distance. Next to her, Kat finally looked to be solid, saying something about how fierce a fighter the hunter demon was.

There were flashes of both Dante's and the demon's forms flickering in the same ghostly way that Kat's had been – and that was the last thing she remembered before she passed out cold.

* * *

A/N: I'm still trying to get a handle on what type of character Remy will be. Here's hoping characters don't become OOC.

All thoughts and opinions are welcome, as I'll probably only continue this if other people would enjoy it as well. Hope it was worth a read!


	2. ii

A/N: So I'm pretty much winging this as I go - which means I edited out a small part in chapter one about Remy owing money to a hospital. Everything else remained the same, however. Enjoy!

I don't own DMC.

* * *

ii.

She came to in the back seat of a car.

"Hey," Said the driver. "How are you feeling?"

It took her a moment to recall who the girl driving was, with her hood up and a blue star tattoo on her forehead; Kat, who'd helped them escape from that Limbo place. At that thought, everything else flooded back; there'd been no _them_ , just her – the man, Dante, he was...

"What happened?" Remy questioned anxiously. "Is... is he alright? And why am I in your car?"

Kat glanced at her through the rearview mirror. "Dante's fine. I don't know where you live, and I didn't think it would be a good idea to leave you passed out next to the shitshow Bellevue became." Her green eyes returned to the road. "And now that you've seen what's really happening in this city... though I still don't know how you did, exactly... I thought I could show you what we're doing to put a stop to all that."

"What do you mean by that?" Remy shook her head. "Can't I just go home? I live close by, right in the Commons-"

"Give me a chance. I'll explain soon enough. It'll save me two explanations if I just tell you both at the same time."

The car slowed, pulling off to the side of the road. Remy felt a breath of relief at seeing Dante, in one piece, walking down the sidewalk. She didn't know him well – or at all, really – but he'd saved her ass more times than she'd like to admit in their short time stuck in Limbo together. That, at least, she could appreciate.

"Are you okay, Dante?" Kat asked, cocking her head.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, not bothering to look inside the car.

"My boss knows you. He wants to meet." Seeing his reluctance, Kat sighed. "Please? I helped you back there."

"I didn't ask for your help." Dante finally turned, sizing up Kat before his gaze found Remy in the back. "And if _you_ knew any better, you'd be running for the fucking hills right about now."

Remy fidgeted, looking anywhere except him. "I may have passed out after I got out... I haven't exactly had the chance to do much of anything."

"She was worried about you, Dante."

"I... I wasn't _that_ worried, okay?" Remy muttered. With his eyes still on her, she decided she found the leather seats extremely interesting. Tracing circles with her finger, "It's not like I'd want you to die or anything, though."

A cop car drove by, its wailing siren breaking the silence. Finally, Dante got in the car and they began driving once more.

"We know all about you, Dante. I'm with an organization called The Order. Heard of it?"

"Something to do with that masked freak on the net?"

"Aren't they terrorists?" Remy tensed. "Are _you_ a terrorist?"

"That's what the news would have you and everyone else believe. And that 'freak' is my boss."

"Wonderful. Can't wait."

* * *

"Welcome to The Order."

Dante got out, slamming the door shut before examining the spray painted garage door. "Not what I was expecting."

"That's the idea."

"Is it too late for me to go home?" Remy piped up, shivering in the night breeze. She was still in her tiny waitress outfit, which Dante eyed appreciatively for a moment before Kat walked past them, going under the garage door.

"Don't you want answers?"

"I'm going to get them whether I want to or not, aren't I?" Remy mumbled as they followed her under the garage.

"The demons are among us. They're enslaving mankind... The world is asleep, brainwashed and helpless. We're fighting back." Kat leaned towards some sort of device that scanned her before the door opened.

"We're a small handful of freedom fighters. We are the last and only line of defense."

"Defense? You got no chance." Dante scoffed, though he still followed along.

"We don't leave things to chance. We've accumulated vast intelligence on the demons and their collaborators. World leaders, bankers, pop stars..."

Kat went on as they walked through the facility. People were at terminals, clacking away at keyboards as others were flipping through ancient-looking tomes; few bothered to look up from whatever they were doing.

"Sit tight. I'll let him know you're here."

Both Dante and Remy stared after her before Remy let out a tired sigh. "I just want to go home. I'll admit, I was curious for some sort of explanation, but... I don't belong here. I'd be more than happy to just chalk all of this up to temporary insanity."

"I don't know how you even got stuck in there with me, but... shit, can't say I really blame you."

They fell into silence, and Dante _really_ looked at her. She was gnawing on her bottom lip, bags under her dark eyes. Her long hair was a mess, barely contained in the ponytail she'd had it pulled up in. There were already bruises forming on her bare legs, her uniform ripped and dirty. Right when Dante was wondering if he was supposed to give her his coat - or some other gentlemanly shit he'd never concerned himself with - she visibly perked up.

"Coffee," Remy whispered reverently. He could practically see her salivate at the sight of the dinky old coffee machine sitting on top of one of the desks. "Want some?" She asked, already pouring herself a cup.

No one around them seemed to spare them any mind, besides curious looks at himself. He was debating whether or not it was secretly some sort of purple kool-aid, what with the impression this _organization_ gave off, when a styrofoam cup was thrust into his face.

She was already sipping at hers, staring expectantly at him from over the rim. Shrugging, Dante took the cup from her and began to rummage around the pockets inside his coat. Victoriously, his hand emerged with a few miniature bottles of 666 whiskey. He set down the cup on what was probably some important papers – honestly, he didn't really care – before popping open two bottles and pouring it in his cup.

"Here's that drink you mentioned." Dante held out the remaining bottle, already slugging his back.

" _That's_ where I know you from," Remy gave a satisfied nod before taking the bottle.

Dante wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't think we've met." He smirked. "Though it's tough to keep up with all the women that throw themselves at me, so maybe I'm wrong."

Remy rolled her eyes, though a faint blush crossed her face. "I meant I've seen you at my job. The diner on the pier? That wasn't the first time I've seen you put a little something extra in your coffee. Can't say I've had the pleasure of serving you myself, though."

"Oh, there's a first time for everything, princess."

Kat re-entered the room just as Remy was sputtering burnt coffee and whiskey in reply.

"My boss will see you now." Kat looked at Remy. "Wait out here for a moment, take a look around. We could always use more help. I can get you something else to wear in a bit."

* * *

Dante emerged from the room, disgruntled. The idea of working together with other people – except for the fact that he _wasn't_ human, at least according to the guy who called himself Vergil – didn't sit well with him. Neither did Vergil's whole spiel about saving mankind and _blah, blah, blah_.

" _At least give me a chance to show you... who you really are."_

He wondered if he should stick around to see what kind of bullshit the Order's leader would attempt to feed him tomorrow or just go back home – except he didn't have a home anymore, seeing as his trailer had been destroyed by the hunter demon.

"You're Dante?" One of the people milling about approached, though they looked a bit wary of him.

"Yeah?" Dante raised a brow, almost expecting more fanatical bullshit because – why not, right?

"That young woman asked that this was given to you." A small piece of paper was held out, and Dante grabbed it as Kat came up next to him. A small messy scrawl read:

 _Dante,_

 _Thanks for not letting me die._

 _Maybe I'll see you around_ _some_

 _day. Tell Kat thanks, too._

"That's not good," Kat muttered. "If the demons at the pier caught on to your presence, they probably noticed her, too, since she was in there with you. They might go after her for information on you if they think she's helping you."

Dante crumpled up the note in his fist. A part of him told him he'd done enough, who the fuck cared if some lady died over it, even if she was a looker – and then Kat laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If they get to her, and she tells them where we're located, it's all over. Not to mention we can't let an innocent get hurt, not while we can stop it. Dante... this is part of what we're fighting for. So no one is ever in danger from demons ever again."

Dante sighed. "Fucking shit."

"She mentioned where she lived earlier. I'll drive."

* * *

"Margot? I'm home." Remy called out wearily.

She'd been extremely lucky to have found some crumpled bills still in a pocket of her apron, enough to pay for a cab home – and also lucky that it was easier to get out of the Order's headquarters than it was to get in. Remy felt a little bad leaving that like that, but what was she supposed to do? What kind of help could she have possibly given to them? _I think I've played damsel in distress today enough for an entire lifetime._

Just as she was slipping off her shoes, an elderly woman poked a head out of their tiny kitchen. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"It's... a long story."

"One you'll tell me over dinner, I'm sure." Margot pointed a wooden spoon at her before sighing and disappearing back into the kitchen. "I called the diner. When they said you left hours ago and you still weren't home... Get a cell phone for my sake, if not your own!"

"First thing tomorrow, I promise." Remy stated, feeling guilty.

Margot wasn't related to her by any means – except for the fact that the old woman had found her lying in a pile of garbage outside of the small apartment.

She'd been kindhearted enough to take her in and try to help her figure out what had happened to her. Remy, however, could bring up no recollection whatsoever. No name, no home, no clue of what the hell she'd been doing up until that point; Margot had given her a name and a home, told her she could stay until she was back on her feet. When she finally did find a job, Remy found that she didn't want to leave – so she didn't, deciding instead to stay with Margot and help her with the bills and anything else she may have needed.

As Remy walked into the kitchen, Margot turned and gasped at her appearance. She hadn't seen the shape she was in until she was close, and immediately began fretting over her.

"Dear, what happened? Are you sure you're alright? Why, your clothes-"

"I'm fine, Margot. I promise." Remy hugged her, sighing. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Well... go clean yourself up at least. You can explain later, but I won't have such dirt in my kitchen." Margot reprimanded, though it lacked any edge.

"Right. I'll be quick." With one more reassuring squeeze, Remy went into her room for fresh clothes before dragging herself into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

 _What the hell am I going to tell her? That I went into some insane place and there were demons? A guy with a sword? There's no way I can tell her that._

It hadn't been the first time she'd seen such things, although she hadn't had a name for any of it before tonight – and she'd never told Margot about it before either. She wasn't exactly going to be forthcoming about it now.

Sometimes she'd be walking down the street, and she'd see ghastly faces flickering in place of people walking by; she swore they'd be leering at her only for things to return to normal and she'd be left confused and wondering what the hell it was she'd just seen. It only happened once in a while in the year she'd spent in her new life. Sure, there were plenty of moments that Remy had wondered if she was going crazy. It wasn't as if she knew if the person she once was had mental issues of some sort. After tonight, though, with Dante and Kat and the whole Order also being aware of those things, those demons...

She shook her head, rinsing off soap before turning the shower off. She still had no clues what to tell Margot. Remy racked her brain for ideas as she got dressed, combing her damp hair before leaving the bathroom. Whatever Margot was cooking smelled amazing; in all the commotion of the night, she hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"Let me just set the table before-"

And just as quick as it appeared, her appetite vanished.

Remy's hand flew up to her mouth, though it was whether to keep herself from screaming or vomiting she didn't know. The kitchen had been turned into a bloodbath; Margot was slumped on the floor, throat sliced from ear to ear. The kindly look Remy had grown so used to was gone, replaced with a look of horror. Startled, Remy instinctly backed up; the floor, slick with Margot's blood, made her trip and fall.

Her hands, flying out to support her fall, became wet with still warm blood. The pot Margot had been stirring bubbled madly on the stovetop; it was the only thing she could hear as she crawled to the old woman.

"No... no..." Remy whispered, her sight growing blurry from oncoming tears. She hugged the old woman, blood coating her clothes and face.

" _FOUND YOU."_ Came a voice from directly behind her.

Remy froze, slowly turning around. The kitchen began to change, the lights dimming as veins grew across the walls, black and pulsing. It was one of the same creatures she'd encountered on the pier, its face mere inches away from her own. The voice seemed to be in her head, though there was no doubt in her mind that it was coming from the demon. Remy tried to dart away, but the kitchen was so small that there was no where to run. It held up a blade to her throat, and she shut her eyes tightly.

" _Son of Sparda. WHERE?"_ It hissed.

"Right fucking here." Said a voice, and then its head was flying off of its shoulders.

The body fell limp before dissolving into dark ooze, seeping into the floor. Dante sheathed his sword, and it disappeared as the kitchen began to return to normal – but Margot was still dead and her blood was everywhere and on her, and – heaving, Remy tried to shakily stand up before she threw up into the sink. Her hands clutched the counter top for support, knuckles white.

Remy could hear him taking a step towards her, his large hand settling on her shoulder. "Breathe." He commanded, and she tried her best to steady her sobbing breaths as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"You're alright." Dante said, sounding a bit awkward at his attempt at comfort.

But nothing would be alright ever again. She'd seen too many things tonight, lost the only person who gave her stability and cared about her. _All because of demons..._ she realized that she'd never be able to forget about their presence lurking below the shallow surface of the city. How could she?

She breathed in deeply despite the metallic tang of blood in the air, and turned to face him.

"Take me back to the Order."

* * *

A/N: I feel a bit meh about this chapter, but I'd love to hear opinions and such. If you are at least liking this a little bit so far, please leave a review (please and thank you)!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
